


you're the one thing I can't get enough of

by chillinclexa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dirty Dancing, Eventual Romance, F/F, Romantic Comedy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillinclexa/pseuds/chillinclexa
Summary: the dirty dancing rom com au we all needed.For Clarke Griffin, spending a relaxing 3 weeks at a luxury hotel resort for her best friend's upcoming nuptials sounded like heaven.The learning to dance for the big group number? Not so heavenly.Getting dance lessons from the most attractive woman she had even laid eyes upon? Now that sounds like the time of her life.featuring dancer!lexa and twoleftfeet!clarke





	you're the one thing I can't get enough of

This was it, home for the next two weeks of Clarke's life.   
  
The Drake Resort; situated in sunny Los Angeles, the perfect place to relax.

Not anything related to Drizzy Drake of course, but the former home and place of work of Octavia Blake's husband to be: Lincoln Drake.  
  
Clarke stares out the window at the beauty of the resort and snorts again.  
  
Raven turns from the front seat next to Octavia, who chose to drive for the short distance to the L.A. resort. "What are you laughing about Griff?"   
  
Clarke continues to smile out the window, pushing her sunglasses up the bridge of her nose. "From Octavia Blake to Octavia Drake." Now Raven starts chuckling along too, which sets Clarke off again, "Come on O, you gotta admit it's funny! You're so perfect for each other even your names are practically in sync."   
  
Octavia rolls her eyes but smiles anyway, "You two won't be laughing during dance class for the next two weeks."   
  
"Don't even get Clarke started." Raven mumbles, turning back as they slowly made their way to the car park.  
  
Clarke leaned forward between her friends in the front, "I mean a group dance number? Seriously O." The blonde huffed and sat back, "I know Lincoln's a big dancer and his life's here but that's just too far! What are we all gonna do one big line dance?" Octavia and Raven laugh at their friend who only continues to grown annoyed, "Oh yeah laugh all you want, but I'm gonna embarrass myself and you on the big day when I can't tell my ass from my tit and end up in a big heap on the floor."   
  
Octavia laughs even harder and takes a quick glance to Clarke before pulling into a spot, "Calm yourself Clarke of the Bi people, the entertainment staff here are pros. They're here to teach us!" Octavia turns the car off and smiles at her two friends, "Plus if my own grandma can salsa and mambo surely you can?"   
  
"The only salsa I associate with my life is the sauce that goes on the Mexican food I order on a Friday night." The blonde dead pans.   
  
The girls all exit the car, taking in the sunshine and the huge acres of land the resort spreads across.  
  
"Well here's me thinking you're marrying Lincoln for his looks and personality, Blake." Raven comments with a smirk, gazing at the various marquees and the Great Lake.   
  
Octavia smirks, "Ha ha Reyes you kill me with your wit. Plus, it's totally for his eight pack anyway."   
  
"Who needs strippers on your hen night when we've got our very own butler in the buff, Lincoln Drake!" Clarke added laughing, she popped the boot open and the girls grabbed their bags.   
  
"Come on, Lincoln and his Dad are waiting for us in reception." Octavia nodded towards the huge entrance door.  
  
The girls walk with their bags towards the entrance, upon going through the lavish foyer they notice Lincoln stood with a very handsome older black man.  
  
Octavia practically runs into Lincoln with a quick kiss, Raven turns and fake gags at Clarke.   
  
"Clarke. Raven." Lincoln smiles and nods to the girls, "Meet my father, George Drake."   
  
George shakes both the girls hands and greets them with a warm smile which they both eagerly return, "Welcome Ladies, it's great to finally meet Octavia's Bridesmaids at last! I've heard a lot about you both."   
  
"Only wonderful things we hope George." Clarke charms with a grin.   
  
George laughs, "Of course Clarke! Now I'll get some of my guys to show you to your room and around the resort."   
  
Suddenly their bags were taken from them and a young man stood in a white uniform. Shirts, trousers, blazer and everything. Clarke couldn't help but think she'd be a nightmare at the dry cleaners with that uniform.   
  
"Ladies this is Cage Wallace." They exchange pleasantries with the extremely gelled haired man, "Cage is working here as an assistant manager throughout summer before going on to med school in September."   
  
Raven arches a brow, "Med school huh? Our Clarke over here has done that."   
  
Cage gazes at Clarke, a spark in his eye, "Really? You look a little young to be a doctor."   
  
Clarke smirked, "Well what can I say? Classic case of been there, dropped out."   
  
Cage faltered slightly and cleared his throat whilst the girls giggled between them.   
  
"So Cage, show Clarke and Raven around while I take Linc and Octavia to the venue. Have a good day ladies."   
  
They exchange goodbye with the group and follow after Cage.   
  
Luckily for Clarke and Raven, their room had breathtaking views of the lake. Clarke could've put pen to paper right there.   
  
Clarke unpacked a little and quickly changed into a summer dress before lunch. It was still early in the day, and no doubt Octavia had big plans.   
  
Cage escorted the girls towards the dining area of the lake house restaurant, it was closest to their rooms and of course, had the greatest view.   
  
Clarke walked past the entertainment board which Raven also stopped to read.   
  
The blonde huffed, "Talent show, bingo, karaoke night... Woods & King Dance Extravaganza." Clarke laughed and said under her breath, "God Raven there must be _no_ younger people here. We're officially in a glorified retirement home."   
  
Raven chuckled again which caused Cage to stop and eye them curiously, the girls looked down and quickly followed.   
  
"Chill Griff, O and Lincoln holiday here most of the time it must be fine." Raven reassures, well tries to reassure her friend.   
  
"I know I know, I'm being a sour hater." The blonde smirked.   
  
Cage pointed out a few bars and restaurants further away, and a few activities they could do during the day. Funnily enough, Clarke saw plenty of people in their 20s and 30s, specifically towards the open dance floor that stretched far across the green complete with a bar.   
  
"That's 'The Flame' over there, it's the late bar." Cage mumbled, something clearly irking him. Raven and Clarke shared a smirk. The late bar definitely would be their go to this trip.   
  
As the drew closer, Clarke could make out a group of 10 people dancing and goofing around, they had on black polo t-shirts and black linen trousers. Workers, Clarke thought. Well at least they had 80s music blasting from the speakers.   
  
Clarke loved 80s music.   
  
"Anya!" Cage shouted across the green towards a blonde woman with flawless cheekbones, leaning over the small wall and gazing on her phone, "Tell Woods to turn it down, it's barely after noon!"   
  
All Anya did was roll her eyes and look back to her phone.   
  
Clarke bit her lip not to laugh.   
  
Cage looked on, slightly embarrassed. "They're the entertainment team. Probably should stay away from them, they're mostly no good."   
  
Raven and Clarke shared another look.  
  
"I don't know Cage, maybe I like no good." Clarke mused, smiling as the music was turned up even louder and the team cheered.   


* * *

  
  
Clarke almost choked on her sandwiches.  
  
" _Dance practice_." The blonde stared wide eyes as Octavia nodded, a guilty look in her face as she conjured a smile. "On our _first_ day?"   
  
Octavia nodded again, cringing at the look on the blondes face as Raven smiled, biting into her panini.  
  
"Lincoln's friend Luna is doing the class, she's great Clarke, really!" The brunette desperately tried to reassure her friend, "My cousins and aunties and my Mom are coming down too! And Grandma Patty!"   
  
Clarke grimaced, "Great, even Grandma Patty is going to show me up."   
  
Octavia couldn't help but laugh now, "Look it's just beginners day today. Luna's teaching us girls our routine, Lincoln's going to teach the guys and then we'll come together. It's gonna be great!"   
  
Clarke dropped her sandwich and groaned, her head falling into her hands. "Why, oh why, are the dance couple getting married."   
  
Octavia smiled dreamily and nudged her friend, "Come on Clarke you know the tale, five years ago I took dance lessons with the man of my dreams."   
  
Clarke looked up and rolled her eyes, "Rhetorical question, O. And yes, we know your true love story."   
  
"Maybe we'll find the man or woman of our dreams through dance lessons, Griff." Raven adds teasingly and turns to Octavia, "I get it though O, how sensual it gets." The brunettes shared a wink and Clarke groaned even louder.  
  
"Yes well we all know my dancing is about as sensual as a Donald Trump in Speedos."   
  
Clarke earned a collection of groans and 'thanks for putting me off my lunch, Griff'. She could be proud of that, a bit of payback for what's no doubt going to be an hour of humiliation.   


* * *

  
  
The dance hall turned out to be absolutely huge and according to Octavia's mother Aurora, houses jazz bands at the weekend. Something that finally interests Clarke.   
  
Clarke decided on pleading Raven to join her at the back, partly because she didn't want to be seen and partly because if she was seen, she'd no doubt be the most distracting person here.   
  
The blonde hated that Octavia wasn't here, apparently too advanced and too excited to try on her wedding dress. At least it was one less person to make fun of her.   
  
One thing Octavia was right about was Luna, she seemed lovely. Sure, she looked _strikingly_ similar to sideshow bob with her huge red hair but Clarke warmed to her. The teacher went through today's lesson, which in short would be learning the basic 8 steps of salsa dancing.   
  
Easy enough, right?   
  
Basic steps? Okay, Clarke's got this.   
  
Luna turned the lively Latin music on and began the routine slowly and surely.   
  
"Clarke why are you flinching?" Raven whispered, effortlessly going through the steps.  
  
Clarke thew a small glare and jolted into the next step, "I'm not-" jolt, "flinching." Jolt.   
  
Raven giggled, "There look!" She pointed to a particularly over enthusiastic step Clarke bounced into, "You're so aggressive! You're like one of those fishes flapping on the boat desperate to get back in the sea."   
  
Clarke rolled her eyes again and awkwardly tried to follow on step, silently cursing at teachers pet Grandma Patty showing off at the front of the class.   
  
"Ok class were gonna go through it at a faster pace." Luna smiled before her eyes landed on Clarke, "Clarke you get to grips with it a bit more. Slow and steady."  
  
Oh god she actually threw a thumbs up.   
  
Clarke was hopeless.   
  
Raven giggled again.   
  
The two girls didn't notice the other workers that had made their way to the side doors, peering in at Octavia's friends and family.  
  
Lexa and Anya stayed out the way a little, standing in the door nearer the back of the hall.   
  
"This is really happening Lex." Anya smiled, "Little Lincoln's wedding."   
  
Lexa gave her a half smile, "Hardly little anymore."   
  
Anya shrugged, "I'll always remember you two as the little kids who wanted nothing more than to join in the dance crew." Lexa laughed at the memory, "And look at you now, head entertainer."   
  
"A staggering accomplishment." Lexa dead pans, eying the enthusiastic Grandma at the front. "Ah Miss Patty is back." The brunette smiled fondly, "She's going to love Roan."  
  
"She certainly will." Anya agreed before nudging her best friend with her hip, "You did good you know? You did better than any of us in our dancing career." Anya tried to reassure her, hand placing firmly on her shoulder.   
  
Lexa sighed, "Yet I still ended up back here."   
  
Anya patted her, "It's not so bad. It's home."  
  
The brunette shot her another small smile, "I suppose it's not."   
  
The two friends continued to watch the class. Soon Lexa's eyes suddenly drifted to the movement from the back.   
  
Lexa looked on in amusement at the blonde situated in the back of the dance hall who could only be described as jumping and flailing along to the music.  
  
The dancer couldn't control the smirk that soon appeared watching the blondes antics.   
  
"Who the _hell_ is that?" She whispered to Anya who soon caught wind of what she was looking at and snorted.   
  
"One of Octavia's friends from back in college, apparently she's not keen on the idea of this dance number."   
  
"You don't say." Lexa chuckled back at her friend as Clarke attempted to follow an 8 step salsa routine. "She looks like she's being prodded with an electric baton."   
  
It's true, Clarke was all over the place, bumping into the other girls in the group earning a lot of her friends laughter much to her own disdain.   
  
The brunette laughed again as Luna desperately tried encouraging Clarke.   
  
It only made her more erratic.   
  
"Jesus is she on drugs?"   
  
Anya laughed at her fellow dancer, "Doesn't come as easy to some Lex." She noticed Lexa watching the blonde intently, a warm smirk etched upon her face where she usually stood stern. "At least she's cute."   
  
"Yeah she is."   
  
Lexa's eyes went wide at her admission, catching Anya smirking knowingly towards her. "Well you know, cute for saying every time she twirls she looks like she's having a stroke."   
  
Luna shouts for a break as the girls laugh and clap, most of them enjoying themselves.   
  
Most being definitely not Clarke.   
  
"You look like you're loving life Griff!" Raven giggles as she passes her best friend a bottle of water.  
  
Clarke huffs, "Who even does group dance numbers now anyway? Why can't we all bop down the aisle to uptown funk and have someone video it on YouTube? I'm sure my Mom can do it for a small fee."  
  
Raven chuckles even harder, "It's cute Clarke! It's how O and Linc met, it's only fitting." She pats her friends back and Clarke can only roll her eyes. "Plus, it's kind of sexy isn't it? You know bit of salsa here, a bit of mambo there." Raven finishes her statement with a well timed shoulder shimmy.   
  
Clarke snorts, "Sexy? Yeah right." The blonde raises her chin and shrugs, "Only 80 year olds are interested in Salsa and Mamba at a holiday resort."   
  
Raven shakes her head and chuckles at Clarke, who's eyes gleam at another joke that's formed in her head, but she's quickly cut off.   
  
"At least the 80 year olds at this resort can actually follow a simple salsa routine."   
  
Clarke almost drops her water bottle as she looks towards the woman who spoke.   
  
Sun kissed tan skin and lips as plump as they come. Her hair long and flowing, in gorgeous curls and various braids drawing it out her face. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Handsome even. With a sculptured jawline and the greenest eyes Clarke had ever seen.   
  
The brunette raises her brows with the smallest smile, you know one of those you wouldn't even know it was there unless you were staring intently at their lips like a crazy stalker person.   
  
Exactly like Clarke was.  
  
"Are you gonna pick that up?" The brunette questions smugly, breaking Clarke from her creepy stare fest.   
  
She looked down and saw just what this woman was talking about.   
  
Apparently she did indeed drop her water bottle.   
  
Clarke stumbled awkwardly to pick it up as Raven tried, and failed, to stifle her laughs.  
  
"I uh, sorry," Get it together Griffin. "You startled me."   
  
"It seems your movements in general are as awkward as your dancing."   
  
Raven actually laughed out loud at the woman as Clarke opened her mouth in shock at the rude comment. She'd actually be offended if it wasn't for the smirk on the brunettes face still, something she was finding outrageously sexy.   
  
In fact, that was offensive too.   
  
How dare she be so put together and sexy whilst Clarke was dancing like a headless chicken.   
  
"Yeah well dancing is not exactly my forte." The blonde hit back and shrugged, quickly jabbing Raven (who was still laughing) with her elbow.   
  
The woman nodded, "Yes, well, it is mine." She smirked devilishly at Clarke who could only swallow her every growing thirst down, "I suppose that comes as a surprise to you? Seeing as I'm not in retirement age."   
  
Clarke winced awkwardly, "Yeah I'm sorry that was a bad joke. I'm just mad that they can follow a simple salsa routine and I can't." The blonde gave the woman a small smile.   
  
The brunette actually cracked a smile, showing Clarke her perfectly white teeth.

She was physically flawless and Clarke was so so done.   
  
"I'm Lexa," the beautiful woman held her hand out to both Clarke and Raven who in turn both shook it. Clarke felt electric.   
  
"I'm Clarke, and this is my friend Raven."   
  
Lexa hummed and cocked her head at Raven, "You have a natural gift for Salsa, Raven."   
  
Raven mock curtsied and held her head high, "I'm Latina, it comes naturally."   
  
Lexa laughed at turned her gaze on to Clarke, "It's a shame it doesn't come naturally to your friend."   
  
Clarke actually huffed this time, "Hey! Her friend is right here and if you're so good how 'bout you help a girl out?" Clarke gestured to the back T-shirt with 'Drake Resort' in white cursive, "I mean you work here right?"   
  
Lexa's eyes sparkled, smiling slightly. "Yes, I was also once Lincoln's dance partner." Clarke will remember to ask him about that later. "And actually the reason I came over was to help you out. But then you insulted my profession."   
  
Luna called them back and Raven smirked towards the two, "I'll leave you to it Griff. Lexa, lovely meeting you! Maybe you can help Clarke with two left feet." She patted her friend again and went back to the rest of the group.   
  
Clarke smiled awkwardly, "Look I apologise about that, what I said about your profession, I'm sure you put a lot of time and effort into this job and I'm sorry if I made it seem inferior." Lexa actually smiled again and nodded solemnly.  
  
"Plus, the older generation have gotta get their kicks somewhere right? Gyrating on each other to Latin music is the way forward."  
  
Lexa shook her head as Clarke shot her an apologetic smile and despite the blondes seemingly constant verbal diarrhoea she couldn't help but return the smile.   
  
"I bet that mouth of yours gets you in so much trouble." Lexa added in an after thought as she nodded for Clarke to follow her in the middle of the dance hall.   
  
Clarke looked on in a daze at the devastatingly beautiful woman as she followed. "Oh you have no idea."  
  
The brunette gestured for her to stay put as she made her way over to whisper something to Luna, who in turn looked at Clarke like she was indeed the most hopeless case she's ever come across and nodded quickly to Lexa.   
  
Clarke ignored the beaming smile coming from Raven.   
  
"Ok so I'm going to go through this with you one step at a time." Lexa nodded and places herself directly in front of Clarke. Something flashed in the brunette's eyes and Clarke couldn't help the small desire that fired up within her.   
  
"Am I the group charity case?" Clarke smirked as the Latin music started up, Luna teaching her friends the original routine Clarke could barely stumble through.   
  
Lexa squared Clarke's shoulders up and smirked, "You were almost a lost cause Clarke."   
  
Holy fuck, no one had ever said her name like that.   
  
How the hell did Lexa do that?   
  
Willing her thoughts away, she looked on expectedly at her new teacher.  
  
"First we need to sort your co-ordination. It's absolutely abysmal."   
  
Clarke rolled her eyes, "Tough love kind of coach are you?"   
  
The dancer ignored her and quickly got into position, placing Clarke's hand on her shoulder and her hand on Clarke's waist. Where they're other hands joined, Clarke felt a spark.   
  
She desperately willed away any romantic thoughts. Especially to do with beauty and beast.   
  
_Tale as old as time-_  
  
No Clarke, _concentrate_.

Clarke blinked away her thoughts, "Wait, why are we partnering up?"

Lexa smirked slightly, "We'll try a mirrored approach, see if my lead can help you follow the steps."

The two women nodded at each other.  
  
"So when I put my right foot back, you put your left foot forward." Lexa did the action and Clarke actually followed. "Good you're not entirely hopeless. Let's do that again, 1. 2." Clarke followed and Lexa nodded, "Right after we come in on 1 2, were going to switch foot and go back on 3 4, so my left foot is going to go forward and your right food is going to go back."   
  
Clarke nodded, 4 steps was easy enough right?   
  
Except no, clearly not for Clarke.   
  
"Your left foot Clarke." Lexa corrected and god damn why was that enunciation of the k in her name so off putting.   
  
By off putting she means attractive.   
  
So attractive.   
  
"Ok, let's slow it down. Ready?" Clarke nodded, a new found determination in her. "1." Left foot forward. "2." Left foot back. "3." Right foot back. "4." Right foot forward.   
  
Clarke beamed at her. Lexa nearly swooned.  
  
"See? Lost cause no more! I'll be your new dance partner soon!" The blonde joked as they repeated the 4 steps again.   
  
"You've still got a rhythm of a wooden plank Clarke, but no definitely no lost cause." The brunette smirked at the blonde, undoubtedly charmed by her.   
  
They stopped again, the smile never leaving Clarke.  
  
"Right now we're going to do it without you looking down at your feet." Lexa smiled again, "Ready?"   
  
Clarke nodded, "I got this."   
  
Lexa flashed a quick toothy smile again before shaking it off.  
  
"1."   
  
Right foot forward. Wow, super close proximity to Lexa.  
  
"2."  
  
Left foot back? Oh now Clarke's looking at Lexa's lips.   
  
"3."   
  
So beautiful.   
  
"4."  
  
Suddenly Clarke stumbled into Lexa.   
  
"How in the hell did you twist your feet around each other?" Lexa sounded genuinely shocked.   
  
Clarke steadied herself in Lexa's arms.   
  
"You're distracting." The blonde blurted, "I mean your face." Clarke's eyes went wide, "When you say numbers. Out your lips. Out your mouth!"   
  
Lexa was completely dumbfounded, but smiled none of the less.   
  
"You've nearly got this Clarke, you're doing surprisingly well." Lexa reassured her and gently rubbed the blondes shoulder. "One more time?"   
  
Clarke breathed out to relax herself, but mostly to calm her vagina down, she was clearly thinking too much with it.   
  
They started the four steps again, and Clarke flowed into it. Intense green eyes bore into her as they kept repeating the moves. Clarke couldn't help but think about what a dream it'd be to be Lexa's real dance partner.   
  
"Ok now, is where we bring salsa into it." Lexa cocked her eyebrow, "Keep the steps flowing Clarke."   
  
Clarke nodded again. 1,2,3,4. 1,2,3,4.  
  
"Now watch my hips."   
  
Lexa kept the same steps but brought a slight swing into the dance, hips flowing exotically, sensually to the beat. Like it was the most simplistic thing on earth.   
  
Clarke's mouth went dry.   
  
Clarke's pants definitely didn't.   
  
"Keep your steps Clarke and sway your hips like me."   
  
The blonde nodded and did just that.  
  
Except when Clarke swayed her hips it was less sexual goddess like Lexa and more like your Mom dancing awkwardly in a club to a JLo song.   
  
Lexa couldn't help but chuckle.   
  
"Hey!" Clarke chastised but laughed along with her, still awkwardly swaying her hips, "I'm no Shakira okay?"   
  
Lexa snorted, something that Clarke couldn't help but think was uncharacteristic of her, despite them not knowing each other.   
  
"Your hips don't move never mind lie Clarke."   
  
Clarke burst out laughing at fell off step, right into Lexa who caught the girl.  
  
The brunettes green eyes did that special sparkle thing.   
  
Clarke was so so done.   
  
"I appreciate the help, shame you're not taking the class all the time." Clarke whispered in their closeness, Lexa still holding her together.  
  
Lexa laughed, "Unfortunately my schedule is busy."   
  
Clarke cleared her throat and took a small step back. "Well thank you, for teaching me how to move my hips sort of like you do."   
  
Lexa licked her lips and laughed Clarke almost groaned out loud at what it was doing to her.   
  
The music abruptly stopped snapping the two out their trance. They stared for a few seconds longer before Luna's voice finishing the class echoed over to them.   
  
Lexa stepped back further and looked towards the floor.   
  
"I may see you tomorrow?" She spoke quietly, her hands now clasped behind her back.   
  
Clarke grinned, "Tomorrow."   
  
Lexa finally looked up, "Actually, I've got a class to teach now but maybe you and your friends could come down to the Havana dance club tonight?" Clarke nodded eagerly, the butterflies going wild in her stomach. "Talk to Lincoln. Me and my partner have a show down there, you can see some real moves." The brunette gave her another one of those killer smirks and truthfully Clarke was all hers.   
  
"Well now I definitely can't miss it. Is your dance partner in their 80s or?" Clarke joked, but a small bit of jealousy bubbled deep within her. She was ridiculous.  
  
Lexa smiled again, "No he definitely isn't."   
  
Something about how she said it rubbed Clarke the wrong way a bit, but the blonde chose to ignore her irrational feelings and smiled again.   
  
"Great. I'll ask the girls later." Clarke took a deep breath, unable to tear her eyes away from Lexa. "Thanks for taking on a lost cause Lexa."   
  
Clarke put her hand forward, somewhat awkwardly.   
  
"I don't think you could ever be a lost cause Clarke." Lexa stated softly, genuinely even, and as she took Clarke's hand in hers and shook it there was no denying the incredible attraction.   
  
You know the one where it's out of this world from anyone you've ever met? Where every tiny interaction feels amplified. Where you just know them already, like you've known them all your life.   
  
Clarke swallowed as they quickly let go.   
  
"See you around, Clarke with two left feet."   
  
And just like that, Clarke was back to rolling her eyes. 

* * *

  
  
Cage walked up onto stage, looking very suave in a black tux. Clarke had to admit, it suited him.   
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce to you: Lexa Woods and Roan King!"   
  
Cage stepped back into the shadows of the stage as the crowd erupted into cheers, clearly these two were popular as a lot of the young ones hollered and whistled.   
  
Clarke felt explosive with anticipation.   
  
A light percussion sounded as the spotlight shone down on a man who took center stage. This must be Roan.  
  
"Oh my god." Raven spoke next to her, eyes traveling down Roan's form.  
  
He wore a white shirt unbuttoned almost to his belly button, his muscular chest sticking out. With his Long hair tied into a bun and beard perfectly shaped. A definite fine specimen of a men, much to Raven's delight.  
  
The music picked up as Roan began rolling his hips, the crowd shouting a fresh round  of cheers.   
  
Another spotlight soon found the end of the stage and there Lexa was, utterly breathtaking in a red dress which split at the side.   
  
Clarke couldn't take her eyes off the speed and precision the woman spun and danced into Roan, their bodies moving in a rhythm that looked like second nature in its purest form. They looked like they were meant to dance together.   
  
Roan spun and lifted Lexa, her curls whipping and her legs extending in expertise, their eyes on each other and to the crowd at the exact moment. The precision and pace of the dance was a wonder to Clarke, one she had never appreciated before.

Athletes at the top of their game.

The routine was impeccable and Clarke had a new found respect for dancing.   
  
It was an art.   
  
Roan sent Lexa into a soaring final lift and the two bowed to the crowd, basking in cheers and whistles. They came together, a look of extreme fondness passed between them and Clarke couldn't help the wave of jealousy that coursed through her.   
  
Lincoln and Octavia brought drinks over and asked them what they thought of the show. Clarke was truthfully still stunned and only managed a few words of praise before Raven carried the conversation, gushing about the act.   
  
Clarke stared into her drink. She couldn't stop thinking about her. In other scenarios, she's felt instant attraction with both guys and girls. One night stands, relationships, flings even. But nothing was quite as consuming as what she felt when she saw Lexa, from the moment she saw Lexa. It was like, everything had fallen into place - even her dancing at one point and that's almost a unstoppable natural disaster - but Lexa came a long and she fixed her.   
  
It was like, finally seeing things in the highest definition. Feeling in the most passionate way, like every other time before was mere practice.   
  
And that, was fucking terrifying.   
  
She quickly downed her drink.   
  
Her two friends and Lincoln looked at her with wide eyes, "Woah Clarke, someone's thirsty." Lincoln said smiling, "I'll get her another." The man waved over at the bar.   
  
"Griff's thirsty alright." Raven smirked knowingly towards Octavia, "Sexy Lexa got you hot and bothered?"  
  
Clarke looked at her friends admittedly caught, "Shut up Raven."  
  
Octavia laughed, "No witty reply, you must be right Raven!"   
  
Clarke rolled her eyes, "Can we not please."   
  
Lincoln passed her another rum and Coke, his eyes sparkling deviously, "So Lexa huh?" Clarke groaned. "She's a great girl, I've known her since I was a kid."   
  
"How come we've never met her?" Octavia asks the burning question on Clarke's mind.   
  
Lincoln's eyes hardened a second, "She left around 6 years ago to go into professional competitions, her and Roan won the national championships 3 times." The man soon regained his smile, "It's nice to have her back this year, she's been missed."

"And is Roan her boyfriend?" Clarke asked casually, ignoring the smirk Raven was now sporting.

Lincoln laughed into his beer, "No, no, no. Really good friends, probably would make a good couple but Lexa is fully into women."

"Duly noted." Clarke whispered to herself as she sipped her drink again.  
  
"Well she's freaking awesome! Those two killed it tonight!" Raven exclaimed, absentmindedly searching for the two, "Where are they anyway?"   
  
Clarke peaked up a little, curious.   
  
Lincoln took another swig of his beer, "They usually do performances all night in various areas of the resort." Clarke visibly deflates at this, she wanted to see Lexa again tonight.

Lincoln must of noticed her, "Don't worry, they'll be back after the Havana Club closes for some real dancing."   
  
Octavia and her husband to be share a devilish look between them and sip their drinks.   
  
"Real dancing?" Raven asks bemusedly.   
  
"You know, the kind of dancing you can't really do in front of your folks and guests."  Lincoln smirked at Octavia again.   
  
Clarke's mouth opened and closed, "What like, frat boy grinding? Dirty dancing?"   
  
Octavia giggled at her friend, "Sort of Griff, you can just let loose a little." She glanced at her man again, "What do you say Mr Drake? Think we can let them stay after closing hours?" The brunette spoke teasingly.  
  
Lincoln nodded a yes and Raven squeaked in delight.  
  
Clarke on the other hand was mortified.   
  
"Uh you know what I'll probably just head back at closing time." She mumbled, uncharacteristically not game for after hours antics.   
  
Raven almost choked on her drink, "Clarke! It'll be fine, you won't be doing some half assed salsa routine." The brunette nudged her friend, "Plus Lexa will be here, you can woo her with your sexy moves."   
  
At that notion all the group laugh. Clarke let it be, her dancing was no artsy masterpiece like she witnessed earlier.   
  
"Well considering she said I have the 'rhythm of a wooden plank' earlier today, there's no wooing on my side of things."   
  
Lincoln and Octavia snorted as Clarke sipped her drink, a small smile forming on her face at the memory.   
  
The man gathered himself and finished his bottle of beer, "Don't worry Clarke you'll have fun, you don't even have to dance." Clarke nodded, that she can do. "A few of us just drink at the bar. Plus if you do wanna dance it's fairly easy. I'm sure Lexa won't mind showing you."    
  
Clarke downs the rest of her drink.   
  
"Ok, I'm game. But I'm certainly not going to be sober for it."

* * *

  
  
Nothing could've prepared Clarke for the goings on in Havana Club after midnight.   
  
The guests had left, going to either the late bar or back to their rooms. It took around 10 minutes for the club to get busy again, various employees Clarke sort of recognized, out of their uniform and ready to cut loose.   
  
The blonde was well into her drinks now, but she could hold it. Raven was being introduced to some of the other entertainers by Octavia and Lincoln was across the room setting up the music on an old vinyl player.   
  
She knew she loved Lincoln, smiling to herself as 80's dance songs blared out.   
  
The room started to buzz, drinks in hands as the majority of the group headed to the middle of the dance floor.

Everyone was happy, joking about and talking among friends.

Lincoln dropped 'Kiss' by Prince and Clarke's eyes widened.   
  
A sea of bodies all grinding and winding back into each other. Careless smiles and enjoyment on their faces as they got down. Even Raven was backing up into Luna.   
  
No wonder Octavia vacationed here every year.   
  
Speaking of her friend, she spotted the brunette getting very hands on and heavy with Lincoln. They were facing each other, their crotches gyrating in time.   
  
Clarke almost blushed.   
  
Raven came over and joined her as the song changed, everyone switched up partners to Clarke's surprise. Although the husband and wife to be were less hot and heavy with their new partners.   
  
"I'm wondering why we never came here before, Griff." Raven commented out of breath, opening a can of cold beer and taking a desperate sip.   
  
Clarke nods and smirks towards the crowd, cheering as 'Do You Love Me?' By the Contours came on.   
  
"I must say I'm loving the music." The blonde mused, a little beat being tapped by her foot.   
  
"You would Clarke." Raven then nudges her friend, grinding a little, "Fancy it Griff?"   
  
Clarke let out a breathy laugh and took a long sip of her beer, "No chance! I can't even two step without getting off rhythm."   
  
Raven laughed and patted her best friends back.   
  
Abruptly the crowd cheered, drawing Clarke and Raven's attention to the entrance door.

Roan and Lexa appeared in good spirits, looking more in their own comfort zone as they must've changed clothes after their performances. Roan in a tank top and jeans whilst Lexa opted for a very dangerously open silk white blouse, her black bra just peaking through and tight black skinny jeans.   
  
Clarke was so so done.   
  
Roan led Lexa into the dance floor by her hand as the brunette downed of a bottle of beer offered to her by Luna, cheers from her peers as she handed the empty bottle back and got into the music.  
  
_Do ya love me, now that I can dance?_   
  
Roan pulled Lexa into him as she lifted her leg up to his waist in time with the beat, their version of dirty dancing more precise and professional than the others.   
  
They rolled their hips and Lexa looked so carefree. Clarke couldn't stop the smile.   
  
_Watch me now, Hey!_   
  
Lexa spun from Roan and began her own super sexy dance. Some of the girls fell into the step as they swung their hair and rolled their hips close to each other.   
  
The brunette danced between Luna and a familiar blonde, with Luna laughing and pulling on Lexa's waist as they gyrated back and forth.   
  
Clarke felt a little jealous.  
  
But mostly just turned on.   
  
Lexa looked so free as she now moved to twirl Octavia, swaying behind her for a few moments before sliding into Lincoln's space, who gave a small nod to his former dance partner as the two wowed the crowd with a perfectly timed lift.   
  
The crowd cheered again and Raven hollered next to Clarke, earning the attention of the other blonde with amazing cheekbones, Anya - Clarke remembered - who nodded for Raven to come on the dance floor. The brunette eagerly followed.   
  
The song soon ended giving the dancers a short break before it switched to one of Clarke's favourites, Love Man by Otis Redding.   
  
Lexa shook her head to the beat as she began dancing, taking a chance look to the bar and spotting a familiar blonde with a small tap in her feet.   
  
Clarke swallowed thickly as the brunette danced over, a cocky smirk on her face and a up to no good look in her eye.   
  
Lexa beckoned Clarke over the rest of the way with her finger, smiling her bright smile at the anticipation of the blonde.   
  
Clarke licked her lips at the sight of Lexa, a think layer of sweat across her forehead and down her neck then on to her -   
  
Oh god don't look there again Griffin.   
  
Lexa grabbed both of Clarke's hands.   
  
"Bend your knees a little."   
  
Clarke followed without complaint.   
  
"Okay now roll your hips slightly." Lexa smirked and began some easy motions, which Clarke actually managed to follow.   
  
The dancer smirked and rolled her hips a little closer, "Watch my eyes."   
  
Clarke fell into a sort of rhythm, which already was the most she's ever danced.   
  
"Good!" The brunette laughed surprisingly, a hand coming to Clarke's waist to guide her a little, "Is this okay?"

The blonde nodded  _way_ too eagerly.

Lexa was impressed by Clarke's moves, "That's good, Clarke!"  
  
Clarke smirked as they came closer, hips moving the same direction, legs between each other.   
  
Oh my god were nearly grinding Clarke thought.   
  
Lexa moved back again to Clarke's dismay, but smirked again at her.  
  
"Now roll this way."   
  
The blonde watched as Lexa rounded her hips the other direction, completely entranced again.   
  
"Good Clarke!" A hand came to her hip again and Clarke bit her lip, "Now watch this." Clarke looked down at Lexa's hips again as she gyrated forward in rhythm.   
  
The blonde copied earning a giant smile from the brunette, who pulled her as close as possible until she was flushed against her as they continued the movements.   
  
_Oh my god we're actually grinding now_ , Clarke added to herself.   
  
Lexa looked down at their bodies pressed together and smirked, throwing Clarke's limp arms around her shoulders so the blonde could grip her neck.   
  
Clarke laughed as Lexa rolled their hips together and swung their bodies side to side.   
  
_Oo baby call me a love man, that's all I am I'm a love man!_   
  
Lexa's arm went to Clarke's lower back as she tipped her backwards and dipped her around, earning a giggle from the blonde.  
  
Clarke couldn't believe it, one, she was actually dancing somewhat and two, she was dancing with the most gorgeous girl she'd ever lay eyes on.   
  
Lexa brought them flush together again, both arms circling Clarke's waist as the blonde threw her arms loosely around Lexa's neck.   
  
Clarke never once noticed the smug look from her friends across the dance floor.   
  
The song came to a end and at the sound of her name calling from the bar, Lexa lifted Clarke's arms up and spun away out of them.   
  
Clarke lost her balance from the quick departure as she clapped with the crowd, looking around slightly disoriented for her friends. A part of her was disappointed Lexa had left her alone in the middle of the floor, but it was compensated by the fact she had danced like that with her.  
  
Raven made her way over giggling, "Oh my god Clarke!" Clarke smiled sheepishly, "Who knew you could move like that? That was hot!"   
  
Clarke took a second glance over to the bar, catching Lexa and Luna talking animatedly to each other. Again, a pang of jealously hit her.   
  
"Yeah well, I think I've had enough of old school grinding for the night." The blonde shrugged, a lazy smile still in place, "Fancy heading back with me?"   
  
Raven nodded and came a timely yawn, "I'm beat Griff. Let's go say bye to the lovebirds and get going."   
  
The two said their goodbyes and made their way out, Clarke wanted to take another look at Lexa, but opted not to in fear or the irrational feelings that evoked her if she was dancing with someone else.   
  
If she did, she might've noticed Lexa in the spot she left her with two beers in her hand and a small flash of hurt in her eyes.

* * *

  
  
Clarke and Raven woke surprisingly refreshed the following morning, after a long night of drinks and some very out of character dancing from Clarke.   
  
They met up with Octavia and Lincoln and headed to breakfast with Octavia's family. Clarke was happy to see Bellamy had arrived, a long with his girlfriend Gina. Aurora chatted with George Blake at the head of the table, waving a quick good morning to the girls as they sat down.   
  
Clarke quickly tucked into her omelette, ravenous all of a sudden, whilst eyeing the pancakes Raven had just been served with.   
  
"Eat your omelette first Clarke." Raven chastised without even looking at her best friend.   
  
"Glad you're all here, I'll introduce you to all my work buddies you'll be doing the dance number with." Lincoln commented, a genuine smile of a man in love plastered across his face.   
  
The door opened to the dining area, the entertainment team clad in their black uniform tops.   
  
Well at least Clarke would've noticed if she weren't too busy stealing a pancake from Raven.   
  
"Guys and girls, I know a lot of you haven't met each other properly yet but I'd like to introduce my friends!" Lincoln stood and guided the workers over to the table.   
  
Clarke nearly choked on her pancake as she looked up towards the group of 10.   
  
Lexa was there.   
  
Clarke actually choked on her pancake.   
  
"Jesus! Clarke are you okay!?" Aurora shouted from the other side of the table as Raven passed her a glass of water, a concerned yet amused look in her eyes.   
  
Clarke held her thumbs up even though she continued to cough, ultimately spluttering the water all over the rest of her pancakes and Raven.   
  
The workers giggled at her, hell Octavia was nearly crying into her napkin.   
  
Great, everybody make fun of Clarke again.   
  
"I'm good, I'm good." Clarke nodded, finally finding her voice, although strained. "Great pancakes, George!" She shouted back to the table, Lincoln's father opting for a severely concerned look.   
  
Lincoln seemed to get the OK to carry on from Octavia as he somewhat awkwardly stood in the middle of the table, beckoning his friends over more. They seemed a little apprehensive. Must've been the crazy blonde choking on her food.   
  
"So these are some of my friends I've grown up with and danced with," Lincoln places his hands on a shorter dark skinned mans shoulders, he was handsome but gave a tight reserved smile to the group. "This is Nathan, he's our barman over at The Flame and occasional resident DJ."   
  
Clarke tried to stay focused, but a certain beautiful brunette was giving her that smirk again.   
  
God damn that smirk.   
  
Lexa tried to mouth something to Clarke, gesturing to her lips. What was she doing? 'Was she talking to me?' Clarke thought. The idiot in her turned around to just make sure, indeed seeing no one there.   
  
Lexa bit her cheeks not to laugh.   
  
Clarke almost shouted 'What!?' But her mini stare/smirk fest was interrupted by Lincoln getting to Lexa.   
  
"This is Lexa Woods," The table fawned, especially Aurora, someone must've caught the extravaganza last night. "I've known Lexa since I was a kid, she was my first dance partner." Lexa gave Lincoln's hand on her shoulder a squeeze and shot him a small smile, "She's actually choreographed mine and O's wedding dance so prepare to be amazed."   
  
The table fell into conversation with the entertainers, with Lexa catching Clarke's  eye quickly before being pulled into a hug by George, who gestures for her to sit beside him.   
  
"How do you keep managing to embarrass yourself in front of your girl?" Raven asks lowly, tearing a piece of her pancake for Clarke which the blonde quickly turns down, not wanting a repeat of before.   
  
"One, she's not my girl." Clarke held her finger up, "Two, I don't know, I'm the resident joke around here it seems."   
  
"Well gather yourself, she's coming over now." Clarke jolted and knocked her plate, clashing with the cutlery beside it. She winced. Gather yourself. "And as much as I'd like to see you completely make a fool of yourself, I'll leave you two alone." The Latina added with a whisper.   
  
"Lexa."   
  
Lexa nodded a greeting in return, "Raven."   
  
Clarke cleared her throat and gave the brunette a smile, "Care to join me, Miss Woods?" The blonde joked gesturing towards the chair Raven occupied opposite her.   
  
Lexa gripped the chair and hesitated, "I don't know. Will I be subjected to your projectile choking?"  
  
Clarke winced but still laughed at herself, "I'm afraid not, I've ruined the rest of my pancakes."   
  
Lexa eyed the plate and smiled, "Would you like me to get you some more, Clarke?"   
  
Clarke blinked, a little taken back by the offer. "No, it's fine. I'm full anyway."   
  
Lexa nodded and finally sat down, "I suppose that's due to the omelette you had before the pancakes."   
  
Clarke's eyes went wide, did Lexa witness her scoffing her breakfast?   
  
A silence fell between them as Clarke looked everywhere but Lexa's piercing eyes, opting to play with the ends of her cutlery.   
  
"So you and Lincoln have known each other since-"  
  
"You have chocolate chip on your face." Lexa interrupted blankly, eyes intense on Clarke.   
  
The blondes hand immediately went up to her cheek where she rubbed, "What? Where?"   
  
Lexa's smile quirked, "On you chin, a little below your lips too." Clarke's cheeks burned as she rubbed the chocolate off, "I tried to tell you."   
  
Oh so that's what that was.   
  
"Damn it, Raven." Clarke cursed her friend, before looking back to Lexa, "Is it gone? Am I good?"  
  
Lexa licked her lips and nodded, "Perfect." She softly answered, a bashful smile on her face.   
  
The comment took Clarke back a little, her heart elated at the admission.   
  
Returning the dancers smile she admitted, "You must think I'm a mess." The blonde shook her head and looked down, "I've actually managed to make a fool out of myself every time we've seen each other."  
  
"Nonsense Clarke," Lexa gave her a reassuring smile, "I actually think you're quite wonderful."   
  
Wonderful? Clarke can't think of a time she's ever been described as wonderful.   
  
Lexa reached her hand towards the blonde and caught herself half way, pulling back slightly and resting it on the table a few inches from Clarke's.  
  
"I came over to make sure I didn't make you feel uncomfortable last night." The brunette looked sheepish, "You left shortly after."   
  
Clarke looked confused, "No I, uh, I wasn't uncomfortable at all." The blonde let out a laugh, "I mean you actually got me up dancing."   
  
Lexa smirked, "You did good."   
  
Clarke nodded and smirked back, "I'll be a pro soon."   
  
That earned her a playful eye roll.   
  
"Truth is I thought you bailed on me, plus I was pretty beat anyway so me and Raven headed back to our room." Clarke admitted in a small voice, gazing at the brunette opposite her who seemed to come to a realization.   
  
"I apologize if I came across rude Clarke, I actually just went to get you a drink."   
  
Clarke's eyes widened. "Oh."   
  
Lexa laughed, "Next time."   
  
Clarke's heart fluttered, "Yeah, that'd be nice." The blonde reached forward and took a sip of her coffee, "Oh I forgot to say, your show was incredible. You're amazing, Lexa."   
  
"Thank you Clarke, that means a lot." The brunette spoke honestly, her voice still soft.   
  
"You know it's kind of humiliating for me to be in a group dance number with a ton of professionals." Clarke laughed at herself and took another sip of coffee as Lexa looked on at her fondly, "I expect I'll be a viral hit or something. Even my own mother thinks I'll embarrass myself, which, I'm sure she's right."   
  
"You won't embarrass yourself Clarke." Lexa affirmed, a determination in her eyes.   
  
Clarke felt a burning, Lexa's fire igniting her as she leaned forward, "How can you be so sure? You've seen me dance right?"   
  
Lexa leaned forward to meet the blonde, hands finally finding Clarke's as she gives her a reassuring squeeze.   
  
The heat coursed through them both, the familiar swirl of attraction and electricity as skin met skin.  
  
"Because I'm going to teach you."   



End file.
